SanitiesDevil
Socia is a part of this Fanfiction RP: http://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Homestuck-RP/127462/ She is known as the Spirit of Rage. History Socia was adopted by her cousin Markus when her single mother died during the birth giving of Socia. Infact, Socia never even knew she had a mother or father to begin with. She was deemed insane at the age of four, forced to stay inside due to her insanities that could make her a menace to society. She got a pesterchum at age six, her tag being SanitiesDevil. That's where she met QM whom let her contact a girl by the name of Avery, which in return put her in the game of Sburb later on. Which would be seven years later. Personality NORMAL MODE > Socia is... spazztic. Rather energetic, she tends to run around, and talk and talk and talk and- you get the point. She also is very optimistic, thinking positive through just about anything. However, Socia is near mentally insane. She tends to be on the verge of killing people often, and so she is usually is forced to carry tranquilizers for others protection. She is just freaking crazy. Also, even though she acts dumb, she's a freaking genuis. Due to her insane self, she does have technically two different personalities. INSANE/MURDER MODE > Violent. Tents to scream alot. Crazy moodswings, almost like she's PMSing. Relationships AVERY ERON - Socia calls her Socia's BIF and most trolls consider them to be moirails. Avery has stopped Socias insane bursts plenty of times, and Socia thanks her for that. She doesn't know what she would do without her to take care of her. KYAN DEITRICH - Socia calls him quote un quote, "Mr.Britishpants" and loves him to death in the most platonic way possible. While he seems to find her a bit odd, she can't get enough of him and will go to him when needing help on the game. RUSH DEITRICH - Calls him "Rushity." They both seem to get along well, even though Socia seems to freak him out a bit. ANIKOE BOKLUZ- Ohmygod Socia admires her for her puns and wishes she could be that clever. She is confused as of why "buckets" are a sensitive topic to her. Basically, Socia wants to be exactly like Anikoe. MARKUS- She pretends to hate him and his weird Bettty Crocker obsession, but loves him with every bit she has. God Tier Her god teir class, Spirit, means to live through/with the aspect. What this means is that she has been alongside with rage throughout her entire life from the moment of birth, hence her mother dying, hence why her brother is obsessed with the batterwitch, hence her insanities. She lives through rage, and must learn to not let it control her so she may combat with it. This class is an active class. LOCAD (Land of Clowns and Dragons) Her land is a scaley floored place which is actually just a giant dead dragon with clown statues pried into it's scales. The objective of her land is to break every iron clown with nothing but the scales and her bare hands and feet, so that she may enhance her rage in a positive way. Appearance Socia has brown hair she wears in a, "messy, I couldn't care less" ponytail, with a green ponytail. Her eyes are the color of the said ponytail. She also wears a green T-shirt with blue jeans, and the symbol on her shirt is: ":3D," which she claims is a moustached man smiling. Also, she wears black flats, and has black framed glasses, shaped like Jades. She carries a belt of tranquilizers across her body, so she'd be referencing the Terminator. The tranquilizers are left behind once she makes her sprite. Neirisprite Her first sprite is Needlesprite, which was then combined with Siri to make Neirisprite. Category:Human Category:Female Category:MenacingKitten